Double Weddings
by magentabear
Summary: Ginny and Hermione talk about their love lives. Hermione denies she has one, but Ginny isn't fooled. Neither is she able to keep her big mouth shut. Contains HBP spoilers.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter will never belong to me, and I will never profit from JKR's wonders.

Setting: Beginning of chapter twenty-three, "The Seer Overheard." Harry and Ginny have just started going out.

**Double Weddings**

"How would you feel about a double wedding?"

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"'Course I am, Hermione. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just asked me how I would feel about a double wedding."

"Yes. Do you think it would be kind of cool, or an argument waiting to happen?"

"Um… an argument waiting to happen, I suppose."

"Yes, that's what I think, too."

"Is there a point to this question, Ginny?"

"Yes, of course."

Pause.

"This is when you're supposed to tell me the point, Ginny."

"Oh! Right. Well, Harry and I will eventually get married."

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised, Hermione. You were the first to pick up on us. You're half the reason we're together now. Thanks for that, by the way."

"You're welcome. But, Ginny, you're only fifteen. You guys haven't been dating that long. How can you know you're going to be married?"

"I just do."

"Okay, let's accept that you and Harry are going to get married—"

"Accepted."

"Er, right. Well, what does that have to do with how I feel about double weddings?"

"Because when you and Ron finally get together, someone will ask us if we'll have a double wedding, and I'd like to have an answer."

"_What!_"

"Why do you always look so surprised? You're the smartest girl in school; you should be more aware of what's going on around you."

"But… Ron and I are just friends."

"Well, yeah, right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"For Merlin's _sake_, Hermione. We all know you guys are meant for each other. There was even a bet going on last year."

"A bet!"

"Yes, about if you would get together before the school year ended."

"I can't believe this."

"I can't believe you guys didn't get together. Do you have any idea how much money I lost on that bet?"

"Ginny Weasley! You _bet_ on us?"

"Erm, no."

"Don't lie to me."

"Well, maybe I did."

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it."

"Me and Ron?"

"You and Ron."

"But he went out with Lavender."

"And you snogged Krum."

"I did not."

"Please, I saw you at the Yule Ball. And in the corridors."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it."

"It's no big deal, Hermione."

"I guess not. You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"N-no."

"You _told_ someone?"

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

"Ginny, who did you tell?"

"I was just so angry."

"Who did you tell, Ginny?"

"Rn'n'hry."

"Tell me you did not just say 'Ron and Harry.'"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, my God."

"I'm sorry."

"Ron and Harry, Ginny? You had to tell _Ron and Harry_?"

"Why do you care, Hermione? They're your best friends."

"But they're boys."

"Harry didn't seem all that surprised, anyway."

"I'm not sure how I should feel about that."

"Um… not angry at your dear, dear friend Ginny?"

"Nice try."

"I thought so."

"Oh sweet Merlin, _Ron_. How did he react?"

"Ah, well."

"Ginny…"

"He wasn't very happy."

"Is _that_ why he got so angry with me last term?"

"I'm afraid so."

"He… that… but—wait a minute. That was just before he got together with Lavender."

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was."

"See, that just proves that you guys are meant for each other."

"I'm sorry, but how does that prove anything?"

"He was insanely jealous of Viktor, and went out with Lavender to get back at you."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. But it's also true."

"He's an idiot."

"Yes, I know. You have to admit, though, it did work."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, it's clear you were jealous."

"I was not."

"Believe what you want, Hermione."

"I'll believe what's true, thank you."

"Oh, good, then you believe that you'll marry Ron and I'll marry Harry?"

"I need to leave before you give me more reasons to be angry with you."

"Alright, Hermione."

"Bye, Ginny."

"Good bye."

xxxxx

The End. Thanks for reading.

I really like the idea of Ginny and Hermione talking, and I really liked writing this, so I started some other conversations between them. I'm thinking about starting a series of conversations between them, all set during HBP. Would anyone be interested in reading that? (They wouldn't be in the all-dialogue format like this one, if that makes a difference.) Let me know… perhaps in a review? (hint, hint)


End file.
